Sarah (Rebellion)
Summary Never knowing her mother, she had a mutual understanding of Cabara's feelings as he never knew his dad. As they grew, so did their friendship, with hopes and dreams of freeing the planet Mobius from the Demon Legion, they decided they would join G.U.N.'s Demon Slayer Organization. Once a secret branch of G.U.N. that dealt with the legion in shadows, was now in the public eye since the world was taken over. When they finally became members of the D.S.O. they quickly became famous throughout the entire organization, the best team in Neo Dark consisting of Cabara, Bronx, and Sarah who leads the flight formation of Team Cabara. Growing up and fighting demons together, Sarah and Cabara have become very attached to each other; but one is still unaware of the other's true feelings for him/her and Bronx is left chuckling in the background as he watches it unfold. Personality Sarah is a sassy soldier, her boldness and tenacity have allowed her to power through numerous demons; and do so with a smile on her face, some of these demons were more powerful than her. She can be playful at times as well, cracking jokes most of the time especially in tense situations so that she and her teammates don't lose face. Sarah is also very confident and expressive, few things get her down; this extreme flamboyance is the light in the darkness for her allies especially those in class Neo Dark. Personal Statistics Alignment: chaotic good Name: Sarah Johnson Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: female Age: 25 Classification: mobian Date of Birth: Sept 28 * Zodiac/Horoscope: libra Birthplace: Mobius Weight: 79 lbs Height: 3' 5" Likes: demon hunting, eating, having fun with friends Dislikes: Bronx's ego, waiting, being depressed Eye Color: green Hair Color: brown Hobbies: teasing Cabara, working out Values: honesty, strength and love Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Demon Slayer Organization Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 1-C | Powers and Abilities: * Supernatural Condition: Like other agents of the Demon Slayer Organization, Sarah possesses immeasurable levels of strength and speed, allowing her to go toe to toe with the demons that have enslaved her world. She has a Chaos Energy Level of 5, meaning her power is among the top tier in the organization; this also means she can man handle various high level demons. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Through chaos experiments, Sarah gained a connection to the Chaos Force, allowing her to control chaos energy for a variety of effects like projecting energy blasts and constructs, manipulating space-time, augmenting physical capabilities, and more. * Aura Manipulation: She has control over her aura allowing her to fly, project energy beams and constructs, and augment physical capabilities. She is super strong and fast in her own right, but she can further increase her physical abilities with aura giving her greater strength and speed than normal. Sarah can also detect auras within her vicinity. She has such mastery over her aura, she can increase it and conceal it; effectively regulating her energy signal, she can use this skill to hide if necessary. Finally, she can fly using her aura. * Combat Proficiency: Sarah is well-versed in armed and unarmed combat, she is highly skilled in capoeira, jujitsu, and judo; she can also use whips, swords, and firearms with great efficiency as well. She has two chaos energy powered laser pistols she has chosen to call Ca and Bara. These weapons also have a whip and sword mode which she is also proficient in. * Transformations: She can undergo a metamorphosis that augments her innate abilities. Depending on criteria she fulfills, she can take on a different form. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Having a chaos energy level of 5, Sarah is capable of dishing out attacks on an 8th dimensional level.) Speed: Immeasurable '(Sarah's speed is too high to be measured; to say she's even massively faster than light is a lowball at best. She can easily react to attacks to from demon troopers.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (She can overpower demons who can lift 8-D objects.) Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse Class (Sarah can damage demon giants and chiefs whose powers rival that of 5 emeralds.) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (While she's not as tough as her teammates, she's tough enough to tank multiple super charged hits from giants.) Stamina: Sarah almost never gets tired, she's even fought for several days without getting tired. Range: She can cover an Complex Multiversal range. Standard Equipment: * Armor: Sarah can wear a suit of armor that increase her immense strength, speed and power depending on what level it's set to. The boots grant flight through a variety of means, and a scope that gauges a target's power. * Mod Arms: Modifiable weapons issued to all warrior class agents that are capable of modes at a moment's notice. It's not only powered by chaos and solar energy, it can project them outward as well using them as a weapon against his foes. She has two and calls them Bara and Ca. Intelligence: gifted Weaknesses: * other spiritual or chaos powers can counter her own. * she can be overpowered by stronger adversaries. * physical condition determines the effectiveness of powers. * Sarah is less aware in her Corrupt form Feats: * completed 120 missions * slayed hundreds of demons * tanked attacks from several demon giants * fought multiple troopers at once Key: base | ... Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Shot: Sarah can shoot a single to multiple orbs of aura at her target. A super charged version of this is her Aura Comet, she can only shoot a max of three Aura Comets before tiring out, forcing a forth could kill her. Especially if she can successfully fire it. * Barricade Spirit: A defensive technique that surrounds her and allows her to block all incoming physical attacks, energy based attacks are negated when contact is made. However, the stronger the attack is, the less effective it the barrier will be. * Get Pumped: By channeling chaos energy into her body she can increase her physical aspects like strength, endurance and speed. Can multiply her physical abilities 10 fold. * Aurora Healing: Sarah can heal others using her aura. Healing herself requires deep focus(meditation). * Take Two: She can rewind time to 10 seconds. * Space Ring: Sarah can use this to create portals. * Chaos Spear: An arrow-headed, lightning bolt made of chaos energy. * Astral Stride: She can separate her spirit from her body and enabling her to use her spiritual powers to the fullest extent. Powers like possession, flight, spiritual energy projection and manipulation, and more; she is also invisible, inaudible, and intangible to corporeal beings and objects. Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Additional/Optional Stats * Corrupt Sarah: Empowered by negative emotions, Sarah's darkened aura begins to corrupt her mind and strengthen her body. With little to no control of her actions she cannot discriminate between friend or foe. Though this form magnifies her physical capabilities and her aura techniques 20 times over, her body can't handle this ocean of power pouring out of it, thus it begins to tear apart the longer she stays in this form. She doesn't notice because this form also grants her pain suppression, completely nullifying the feeling allowing her to fight without pause. Staying in this form too long will ultimately result in death. This form also grants one extra move, the Vital Nuke. She launches her own soul into the target and detonates it. This annihilates her soul as well as the soul of her victim. * Chaos Sarah: Similar to Chaos Cabara, it's a powered up state that strengthens her connection to the Chaos Force; the constant surge of power increases all of her abilities, but at the cost of stamina. * Shaman Sarah: By using the power of the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald, or even her chaos booster, Sarah can access her super form. Like all super forms it grants unlimited power, boosting her innate abilities to a godly status, and invulnerability. Pictures Category:Fan Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Hybrids Category:Chaos Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Space-Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Females